Funding of this proposal will create SEFAIN, the Southeast Florida AIDS Information Network, a comprehensive, integrated, and easily accessible information system needed to support Southeast Florida's high and ever increasing volume of AIDS patient care and research activities. SEFAIN will serve as a prototype of a community-based system, needed during the 1990's for health professionals to directly access the avalanche of information available locally and nationally in order to meet the many and ever increasing challenges of this epidemic and other disease entities. The educational component of SEFAIN will train health care practitioners and researchers to directly access AIDSLINE, DOCLINE and the other two components of SEFAIN: namely, (1) a database of the hundreds of AIDS care and service providers in Southeast Florida, and (2) the public access catalog of the area's biomedical resource library's collections on AIDS. Since these latter two components will be fully integrated, SEFAIN will also serve as a prototype for a library-developed database that is fully integrated with a public access catalog. To create SEFAIN, a database of AIDS care and service providers in Southeast Florida must be developed. A public access catalog system with a fully integrated database creation component must be acquired to mount and make directly accessible the AIDS provider database and existing databases of AIDS information resources and services. Educational programs must be developed and implemented to train health professionals to directly access the components of the public access catalog, AIDSLINE and the DOCLINE system for information resources not locally available. Funding is sought for the acquisition of a public access catalog system, to promote SEFAIN to health professionals throughout three Southeast Florida counties, to recover the telephone costs of end-user AIDSLINE searches, and for personnel to implement the educational and document delivery programs during the granting period.